The packaging of electrical circuit components on circuit boards and modules has made possible the orderly mounting of large numbers of such assemblies in equipment frames or cabinets. With the increased miniaturization of individual components, an even greater density of the components and circuits is achieved within the mounting structures. Although advantages in terms of space and cost savings, for example, the increased capacity of the mounting frames has also increased the amount of wiring required for interconnecting the circuit assemblies with each other and external, associated circuit assemblies. A typical such interconnection arrangement provides for the wiring to connect the ends of arrays of terminal pins extending from one side of a backplane, the other end of the pins being connected to the circuit assemblies by well-known connectors. It will be appreciated that, with all the possible connections among densely packed pins, the external wiring may become extremely complex. To achieve some order in the distribution of the wiring, in the past, conductors and cables sharing a common routing have frequently been assembled together and so maintained by means of tie wraps, tape, string, and the like. This manner of bunching of conductors or cables is obviously cumbersome and time consuming and is of limited routing flexibility. When the cables take the form of flat tapes or ribbons, their orderly routing becomes even more difficult. It is thus the problem of providing a simple means for achieving an orderly routing of conductors and cables for interconnecting circuit assemblies within and between electrical equipment mounting frames and cabinets to which the apparatus of the present invention is chiefly directed.